The present invention relates to decorative linings for casket lids and, in particular, to quickly removable decorative panels.
Caskets have traditionally been provided with decorative upholstery which covers the interior of the lid and container portions of the casket. Upholstery for the lid has traditionally comprised a central panel surrounded by a framing, commonly referred to as "puffing". The upholstery is available in a variety of colors and patterns.
It is desirable for a mortician to make available a wide selection of aesthetic combinations. For this reason, it has been proposed to provide easily removable panels which are retained in place by quick-release fasteners, to enable panels of different color and/or pattern to be interchanged. One proposed quick-release is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 1,931,828 issued to Overstreet on Oct. 24, 1933. In that arrangement, fasteners (e.g., snaps) are mounted to the casket lid, and cooperative fasteners are mounted on interchangeable panels. By pressing a panel against the lid interior, the fasteners engage. Problems associated with arrangements of that type involve not only the difficulty in attaching a fastener to the casket lid, but also the need to properly align the fasteners for interconnection.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a novel upholstery arrangement for a casket lid.
Another object of the invention is to provide an arrangement of interchangeable decorative panels for a casket lid.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel quick-release means for interchanging decorative panels.
An additional object of the invention is to provide such a quick-release which does not involve a permanent attachment of a fastener to the casket lid and assures alignment between the cooperating fastener components.